Projection of maps inherently includes challenges with displaying the spherical earth in two dimensions. Map projection techniques are designed to show with reasonable accuracy the spherical 3-dimensional earth in two dimensions. Projections cause at least distortions in either angular conformity (direction), distance, or area. A coordinate reference system (CRS) can define, with the help of coordinates, how the two-dimensional projected map is related to real locations on the earth.